Get Cracking
by SpringRain49
Summary: Owain asks Brady to own him. Owain x Brady lemon. Slash. I Don't own Fire Emblem.


I was in my room writing in names in my avenger books, when Brady walked in.

"Hey Myrmidon" he said with a friendly pat on the behind.

"Hey priest" I replied with an equally friendly crotch grab. He backed up, pretending he didn't like it, but I could see in his eyes that he did.

"Ahhhh..." He replied "Where is everyone?"

"Off training or shopping or both. I don't know, and I don't really care" I answered trying to find an excuse to go in for another friendly crotch grab. I swear I caught a gilmpse of him starring down below. I was staring without realising.

"Can it and get your eyes off of my junk!" He replied with a touch of seduction in his otherwise appalled tone. I put down my book and turned to him. He furrowed his brow as he played hard to get. Walking towards him I placed a finger in my mouth, slowly removing and placing it in his mouth. He refused to open it so I traced his lips before tapping him on the nose. I pressed myself into his body, and he backed up into the wall. Pinned down, I went in for a kiss before he stopped me in my tracks.

"What the fuck are we doing?" He questioned with unconvincing panic in his voice.

"You know you've wanted this for a while. Everyone wants me Brady, but I will make it extra special for you. I can feel how hard you are already." I added, all the while tracing his throbbing member with my finger. The thin material of his cut off robes left little to the imagination. He rolled his eyes at me before pushing me back a step.

"I knew this was bound to happen sometime. Here's the deal. The onlyway I will fuck you is if I get complete control, got it?"

I was more than willing to comply. My girlfriend Robin was always the submissive one which became dull after a while, for once I wanted to be a bottom.

Brady flipped us so that I had my back against the wall. He pulled off his clothes, his full length springing forth like a jack-in-the-box. I eyed him greedily as he barked his commandat me.

"Down, now. Suck me dry." He said. Were those tears in his eyes though? Not again, I will make sure I erase those tears.

I lifted my arm, sliding down the wall. Brady's face was full of repulsion as he tried to pretend he wasn't liking. He was still playing hard to get, but I'd crack him by the end of the night.

I teased his tip before taking the full length into my mouth. The heat was perfect, and he tasted so good. He was getting into it more now as he placed his hand on the back of my head, forcing me downwards. I had to avoid using my teeth. He grabbed hold of my hair and face fucked me. I let him, jerking around as if I was bobbing for apples. Finally I heard him coming closer to his sweet release so I deep throated him as he filled the back of my throat. His cum was like an acquired taste.

Regardless of what his facial expression said, I knew he wanted more. I kissed his neck, leaving a trail of saliva down to his collarbone. He stood perfectly still while I completed the act of seduction. I grabbed his hands placing them on my ass as I looked into his eyes.

"Fuck me, Brady. I want you inside me."

I then tool my clothes off and bent over.

Brady stood watching me with one eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes at the silly boy and waited for him to get on with it.

"Damn it, alright" he replied "get back over there, lets do this."

Almost giddy with delight I bent over with my ass up in the air as his play thing of choice. He entered me slowly, inch by inch, stopping when he was all the way in so I could adjust to his dick inside me. It was like being stabbed, but it felt so good in my tight hole. The sensation was almost enough to get me off then and there. I looked back at him, giving him permission to fuck me senseless when he pushed my head in place and grabbed a fist full of my hair in his hand.

"Keep your head forward, don't try to turn around."

I obeyed, after all I was the one who wanted to be dominated, I was going to make sure I was his little bitch and he was going to destroy me as much as possible.

He finally thrust into me now, heavy and hard. I'm not going to lie, it had been a while. The last time had been when Robin stuck a cucumber up my ass, but she wasn't really into it. This felt good, his pulsating man sword penetrating me as he picked up speed, it felt as though the skin on my hole was destroyed as he tore into it. My own cock was rubbing against the cool wall in front of me, and I knew I couldn't hold out for much long. I clenched myself around his love stick as he came inside me, a rush of warmth and stickiness rushed through my ass. I too spilt, but all over the wall infront of me instead. He made me cum so hard it was almost enough to fill a bucket. I revelled in our simultaneous orgasms for just a second before seeing Brady fully dressed again, and then he left whispering "next time."

I knew I would crack him.


End file.
